gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blaine-Kurt Relationship
The Kurt-Blaine Relationship, also known by the portmanteau "Klaine" or "Blurt", is the friendship and now romantic relationship between Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson from Season 2. Overview: Blaine and Kurt first met in Never Been Kissed when Kurt spied on the Dalton Academy Warblers. Blaine is an openly gay student (and the first openly gay male that Kurt meets) from Dalton Academy who becomes a mentor to Kurt. Kurt and Blaine have now offically started dating. 'Never Been Kissed' Kurt and Blaine first meet while Kurt is supposedly spying on the Dalton Academy Warblers. Blaine informed Kurt that there was an impromptu performance going on, and invited Kurt along. Taking his hand, Blaine led Kurt of the performance, and then sang a solo, seemingly to Kurt, of Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream." Blaine was later sympathetic to Kurt's bullying situation, and confides that he used to be at a school where the teachers did nothing to prevent the bullying that happened to him, and ultimately transferred to Dalton Academy. Blaine confesses he regrets 'running away,' and encourages Kurt to make a stand against those who try to hurt him and not give up as he did. Kurt really appreciates Blaine's reaching out to him, and it is shown that Blaine texts him with the note 'courage.' When Kurt follows his advice and confronts his bully, Dave Karofsky, Kurt discovers that Dave is a closeted gay when the bully kisses him. Shocked, Kurt asks for Blaine's help in confronting Dave, but Dave instead threatens both of them. Kurt is rapidly becoming infatuated with Blaine or is just admiring him deeply, as proven by the framed picture of Blaine he has in his locker, with the word "COURAGE" beneath it. Despite the rivalry between their respective Glee clubs, they seem to be becoming fast friends, with Blaine acting as a mentor. 'The Substitute ' In The Substitute, Kurt and Blaine's friendship has developed to the point where they spend quite a great deal of time together discussing gay culture and gay rights. This unfortunately has resulted in Kurt inadvertently alienating himself from his friend Mercedes Jones. Kurt explains to Mercedes that while he's not sure what will or could happen between himself and Blaine, that he doesn't want to lose the friendship that he and Blaine have started and while he hasn't stated it explictly, he's implied that he is hopeful that something more could come from him. 'Special Education' In Special Education, Blaine and Kurt's relationship is seen from within the hallowed halls of Dalton Academy. Kurt feels awkward after having an idea shot down by the Warblers' council, and Blaine cheers him up by letting him audition for a solo for Sectionals. Unfortunately, Kurt does not make the cut since he has seemingly tried too hard. Blaine reminds him the Academy is about fitting in; hence the uniforms. Kurt ends up confiding in Rachel Berry that his panache isn't exactly wanted by the Dalton boys, which implies a tension between Kurt and Blaine. But during their Sectionals performance of Hey, Soul Sister, Blaine is very clearly singing some key parts of the song to Kurt, another possible sign of his romantic interest in the younger boy. Some time after the performance, Kurt texts Blaine worriedly when he thinks the Warblers' bird, Pavarotti is dying, but Blaine informs him that it's only molting and goes into a spiel about the bird's life cycle that can be taken as a metaphor for Kurt's assimilation into Dalton Academy. Blaine characteristically stays very near Kurt in all their scenes together, and Kurt seems relieved when he realizes he's pleasing Blaine. 'A Very Glee Christmas' In A Very Glee Christmas , Blaine seeks out Kurt to help him practice Baby, It's Cold Outside, which he has to sing for a fundraiser. Incidentally, it's a duet usually performed by two members of the opposite sex, which Kurt notes. As they sing and dance around the Dalton Academy senior commons, they act out the suggestive lyrics, although the verse about 'delicious lips' was left out of the episode. (SIDENOTE: This verse may have been left out because it is also the verse that says, "Maybe just a cigarette more" which is inappropriate for an underage teen to sing) When the song ends, Blaine assures Kurt that he sang it much better than the girl he's performing it with would. Blaine leaves and Kurt confides in Mr. Schuester that he's in love with Blaine, but they're still just friends. 'Silly Love Songs' In Silly Love Songs, Blaine announces his intention to sing a love song to his crush. Kurt believes that Blaine has feelings for him, so is disappointed when his crush transpires to be Jeremiah, the assistant manager at a local Gap store. The Dalton Academy Warblers accompany Blaine as he serenades Jeremiah with Robin Thick's "When I Get You Alone", a song which sends Kurt into a noticable swoon. Jeremiah is subsequently fired and rebuffs Blaine. Kurt confesses his feelings to Blaine, who tells Kurt that he cares for him but is terrible at romance, and does not want to risk damaging their friendship. However, Kurt does say, "It's just like When Harry Met Sally." and Blaine says, "Don't they get together in the end?" so there is some foreshadowing that Kurt and Blaine might get together. 'Blame It On The Alcohol' In Blame It On The Alcohol, Kurt and Blaine go to Rachel's party at her house with all the other kids in New Directions. While there Blaine gets drunk, but Kurt stays sober because he's still "trying to impress Blaine" (and is possibly afraid of a Bambi-rerun). Later that night, Rachel and Blaine kiss drunk via Spin-the-Bottle, and break into "Don't You Want Me". Kurt is noticeably disturbed by this. The next morning, Burt walks into Kurt's room and Blaine is in his bed with a hangover. This noticeably shocks Burt and he awkwardly leaves. Later in the episode, Kurt and Blaine are having coffee, and Rachel calls Blaine to ask him out on a date. Blaine says yes, which confuses Kurt. Blaine says that it's great that Kurt is completely sure of who he is (that he's gay), but "some of us aren't as lucky" meaning that he doesn't know if he's completely gay or not. Kurt gets angry that Blaine would think he is bisexual and Blaine says that Kurt is treating him similarly to how Karofsky treated Kurt. After their argument, Blaine leaves. Later, Kurt and Burt talk about Blaine and Rachel and Blaine's "experimenting". Burt mentions that Blaine is not the only one "experimenting" and asks Kurt to apologize for being innapropriate and having a guy spend the night. Kurt apologizes reluctantly after mentioning that they were both fully clothed the entire night and says he won't have any more sleepovers with anyone that "might be gay" without asking Burt's permission first. While Kurt is helping Rachel clean up the mess in her basement from the party, they talk about Blaine and Rachel's date and she says it was "wonderful", but Kurt still believes Blaine is gay. She bets him that she can kiss Blaine sober and there would still be a spark. At the end of the episode, Kurt and Rachel are waiting for Blaine at the coffee shop and once Blaine arrives, Rachel rushes up to him, and before he can barely greet her, she kisses him on the lips. In response, Blaine says, "Yup, I'm gay. 100% gay." much to Kurt's delight. (It is assumed that Kurt and Blaine resolved their fight because in the next episode, Blaine calls Kurt the "most moral and compassionate person he has ever met".) 'Sexy' In this episode, the Warblers perform "Animal" to Dalton's sister school in order to practice "sexy" in response to Sue Sylvesters information on the activities of New Directions. During the performance (with Blaine and Kurt being the leads of the song) Kurt begins making weird facial expressions and movements that he thinks are "sexy". After the performance, Blaine addresses his misconceptions as proposes that they take the time to practice Kurt's "sexy". While Blaine and Kurt are in front of a mirror and Kurt is trying to use "seduction" and make sexy faces, Kurt explains to Blaine that he knows nothing about sex and that he likes romance. Blaine tries to initiate a talk about sex (so Kurt is educated) but Kurt becomes exceedingly nervous and uncomfortable, doesn't want to hear it, and asks Blaine to leave. Worried, Blaine finds Burt and tells him that he should talk to Kurt about sex, as he thinks if Burt is waiting until Kurt is ready to talk about the conversation might come too late (if Kurt were to unexpectantly find himself in a situation where he might have sex/have a sexual encounter, such as a party or at a bar) and he wants Kurt to be educated and ready for what may happen in the future. A while later, Burt goes to a very reluctant Kurt and, although he refuses to listen at first and is very uncomfortable with it, they have "the talk",during which Burt tells Kurt not to just "throw himself around," and to wait until he is ready. Burt gives Kurt, who is now less reluctant but still uncomfortable, pamphlets about "male" sex. 'Original Song' The Warblers open up the episode with "Misery", in which Blaine has the lead. After the performance, a preturbed and jealous Kurt tells Blaine that sometimes he feels they aren't "The Warblers" but "Blaine and the Pips". Blaine realizes that Kurt is right: the Warblers do rely on his vocals too much, and that they will not beat New Directions or win regionals that way. Later in the episode, Kurt's bird Pavarotti dies. A tearful Kurt proposes to the Warblers that he be allowed to sing a song in tribute to his beloved pet. Kurt begins to perform "Blackbird" by the Beatles, Blaine and the other Warblers joining is. However, during the song, Blaine looks up at Kurt, and is struck by Kurt, suddenly incapable of singing as his view of Kurt is suddenly altered. At a later Warblers meeting, Blaine proposes a change for the competition -- to make the lead solo a duet instead, with Kurt as his duet partner. Later, Blaine interrupts Kurt decorating Pavarotti's tiny casket to rehearse their duet for Regionals. Blaine declares that his choice of song for their duet will be "Candles" by Hey Monday, which impresses Kurt. He tells Kurt that he was looking for a song that was more emotional than his usual standard. When Kurt asks why Blaine chose him for his partner, Blaine replies, "Kurt, there is a moment... When you say to yourself: 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'" Blaine takes Kurt's hand and continues to speak. "Watching you do Blackbird this week... That was a moment for me - about you. You move me, Kurt... And this duet would be an excuse to spend more time with you." Blaine leans in and they share their first kiss. Blaine eventually backs away, smiling, and remarks that they should practice. Impishly, Kurt returns, "I thought we were." Both boys lunge towards each other for their second, even more passionate kiss. Later on, at regionals, Kurt is nervous about performing in front of a competition audience. Blaine reassures him that he will be wonderful - and that Kurt's nervousness is absolutely adorable. Kurt opens their first number, Candles, and Blaine soon joins in. Both boys sing to each other for most of the song, making the performance even more emotional. "Candles" receives a standing ovation, and the Warblers transition into their second song, "Raise Your Glass", with Blaine as the lead. In the judges' room, the judges seem to think that Dalton appears to be a gay school (Kurt and Blaine's body language during the song might have contributed to that observation) which immediately wins the disapproval of the conservative politician. In the end, they do not win regionals, but afterwards, when he and Kurt bury Pavarotti, Blaine says that they may not have won, but that they gained each other from 'all of this', which is ultimately worth much more than a trophy. Blaine and Kurt leave the grave hand in hand. Duets *﻿'Baby, It's Cold Outside' by Frank Loesser in the Season 2 episode A Very Glee Christmas *﻿'Animal' by Neon Trees in the Season 2 episode Sexy *'Candles '''by ''Hey Monday in the Season 2 episode of Original Song Other songs featuring Blaine *'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry in the Season 2 episode Never Been Kissed *[[Hey, Soul Sister|'Hey, Soul Sister']] by Train in the Season 2 episode Special Education *[[Bills, Bills, Bills|'Bills Bills Bills']] by Destiny's Child in Season 2 episode The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle *'When I Get You Alone' by Robin Thicke in Season 2 episode Silly Love Songs *'Silly Love Songs 'by Paul McCartney ''in Season 2 episode Silly Love Songs *'Raise Your Glass''' by ''P!nk ''in Season 2 episode Original Song 220913 512x288 generated.jpg 456.jpg Kurt and Blaine's first kiss.png Klaine.jpg Tumblr li4hsmjpKm1qeywr5o1 500.gif 01-6.png 16m0tv6.jpg 2n1ruip.jpg 565.jpg 6786.jpg Article-0-0BFE68DE000005DC-960 468x314.jpg Er.jpg Glee-kurt-blaine 320.jpg Glee210 284.jpg Glee210 289.jpg Glee210 290.jpg Kb in sexy.png Silly Love Songs in SLS.png What's the sense in hurting my pride.png Wishing only ruins the heart by graceful disaster-d32oq0e.jpg Baby Its Cold Outside.jpg Imagdddddes.jpg Kurt, What a Surprise!.png Screen shot 2011-03-15 at 8.26.44 PM.png Tumblr lhpcodFO9m1qf8gz1o1 500.jpg Kurt Blaine.jpg Tumblr lcr95oXN9y1qzvjz9o1 500.jpg Candless.jpg Klaine and kurt.jpeg Kurt-Blaine-2x07-The-Substitute-kurt-and-blaine-17029733-1280-720.jpg Kurt-Blaine-2x07-The-Substitute-kurt-and-blaine-17029753-1280-720.jpg Kurt-Blaine-2x06-Never-Been-Kissed-kurt-and-blaine-16874069-1580-888.jpg|I know a shortcut... Kurt-Blaine-2x06-Never-Been-Kissed-kurt-and-blaine-16874105-1580-888.jpg Kurt-Blaine-2x06-Never-Been-Kissed-kurt-and-blaine-16874072-1580-888.jpg Kurt-Blaine-2x06-Never-Been-Kissed-kurt-and-blaine-16875296-1280-720.jpg Kurt-Blaine-2x06-Never-Been-Kissed-kurt-and-blaine-16875344-1280-720.jpg orig-4853481.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378767-1580-888.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378667-1580-888.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378761-1580-888.jpg Klaine-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-kurt-and-blaine-17533566-1580-891.jpg Klaine-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-kurt-and-blaine-17533570-1580-891.jpg Klaine-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-kurt-and-blaine-17533578-1580-891.jpg blainekurt.jpg tumblr_ld86czgRid1qahpupo1_500.jpg gap attack 6 - aftermath.jpg 2-15-sue-kurt-blaine.png kurt blaine kiss 4.gif tumblr_li77ftffrT1qhl51zo1_500.jpg|"That beats a lousy trophey, don't ya think?" ;) tumblr_li6twi2mPg1qgxmvgo1_500.jpg|I'm beginning to see the light~ <3 tumblr_li7jybYqU31qee7fro1_500.jpg|"I've been looking for you forever." <3 tumblr_li6esoKnNz1qbz1e5o1_500.png|Everything is Klaine, and nothing hurts! :D tumblr_li6esoKnNz1qbz1e5o1_500.png|Everything is Klaine, and nothing hurts! :D tumblr_li8qyiGts41qcu04vo1_500.png|Can this PLEASE happen? It'd be freakin' HILARIOUS Category:Relationships Category:Blaine Anderson Category:Characters Category:Kurt Hummel Category:LGBT Characters Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Dalton Academy Students Category:New Directions Members